spencer_everly_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Inventors Ring
The Inventors Ring is a video created by Rylan Tuohy in June 26th, 2009. Spencer Everly felt like the series wanted to continue, so he decided to continue it in his own way. Spencer's side series only had 2 episodes. He didn't make anything else after that, until he announced that a reboot version of the show is coming on December 12th, 2017, releasing a prologue part on YouTube. He released Part 1 of the reboot on March 30th, 2018. Synopsis of the series =Episode 1: The Catch= After Evil Me touches the ring, his power granted a wish against a person named Evil Spencer... he arrived at his house, wanting to destroy Spencer first and foremost. Spencer then tries to defeat that monster. They ran away though. When Sherbert came back, he doesn’t know what is going on. Then Spencer told him. Sherbert is shocked. He said he must not do this alone, so they went to Evil Mars to find out what is happening. Evil Me reveals to the cast that the ring granted the wish to bring an Evil Spencer robot to life. But the evil inventor said that this ring he touched was one of the rings that existed. He gave a backstory to when he touched the ring the first time after the war between good and bad. His wish granted to take over 4H and it’s entire building itself. But it seperated 7 rings over throughout Earth, and the next ring could be anywhere. Evil Me questions whenever to find the rings with his new partner. Then Spencer and Sherbert appears, and they fight. The evil inventor is too strong, but Evil Me was beaten soon enough. He reveals to them that there are more rings than one throughout the world. They decided to find the rings first, but with the evil side finding them, there stands no chance to give up now. =Episode 2: The Hunt Begins= When Spencer and Sherbert leave, they must face finding clues leading to the next ring. So they go through many ring shops. They didn’t find any ring like they’re talking about though, because that ring has to be powerful. Sherbert then says this was a bad idea and decides to steal the 4H ring and decipher it’s magic to build a ring GPS. After sneaking in and stealing the ring, which they were almost caught by the evil leader himself, Sherbert builds the GPS. He uses the ring as the power of the GPS itself. The first ring leads over to Colorado, at a random city known as, “Longmont”. Spencer and Sherbert decide to travel there. =Episode 3: The Affair= When teleported over to Longmont, Spencer accidently bumps onto a girl who lives there. Sherbert realizes they’re in love. She told him he could come over to her house. When they arrived, she fed them. But soon enough, they set into her trap. Spencer and Sherbert are trapped in chains. She reveals that she had one of the rings they were looking for. She also revealed she is one of the survivors of the good vs evil fight, and she knew their plans immediately. She begins to twap Spencer with a belt. Sherbert watched in horror. Sherbert used his strength to break free of the chains and helped Spencer fight the woman. They got the 2nd ring, and put it in the GPS. The 3rd ring is located in Sacramento, CA. They decide to teleport there. =Episode 4: The Burger of Three= When the duo teleported over to Sacramento, they teleport over to an abandoned Burger Shack, for sale. Unfortunately, the 3rd ring is located in there, so they can either sneak in or buy the property. So they sneak in. They fell into a sink hole inside which led to some creepy underground world. They follow the path, hopefully leading to the next ring. But then Evil Me and the Evil Inventor somehow fell into there too. They’ve been following them all this time, thanks to the woman who reported them to the Evil Inventor. So they follow the path too. While Spencer and Sherbert follow it, they go through creepy obstacles, with chainsaws and creepy clowns. In the end, they found the ring standing on a podium top. Unfortunately, then the Evil Inventor and Evil Me clashed through, and so they started fighting for the 3rd ring. Spencer found an idea. He used the Creepy Clown head as an opportunity to win the 3rd ring. Somehow, Evil Me got scared and ran with the Evil Inventor. They retrieved the ring then, finding their next location soon enough: Tasmaina, AU. They teleport there. =Episode 5: The Culture, Part One= When Spencer and Sherbert teleport over to Tasmania, they notice the Australian culture, and accudently decide to followup on the culture. Meanwhile, at the 4H prison, The Evil Inventor is angry. He reveals his name to be Skylark after Evil Me says he’s the “Evil Inventor”. Soon enough, he explains the whole story, as he came to be. When he was a baby, thunder took him straight to the Evil Thunderland. The evil kindmen took him over and he attacked the townspeople later on in his life. When he got the ring, his wish granted to take over 4H. He relieved himself after telling his story. Evil Me feels him, so then they decide to look for Spencer and Sherbert. Meanwhile, back at Tasmania, they were having fun, until they realize they were looking for the ring. They found it to be close, so they ran for it. It wasn’t until they realize it was ON someone. They tried convincing but it failed. But then, Skylark and Evil Me broke in, and warned everyone on impending doom! To be continued. =Episode 6: The Culture, Part Two= Last time on The Inventors Ring montage. Cuts to what happens next. Spencer and Sherbert finally got the woman convinced, so she gave them the ring. 5 rings, 2 to go. But first, they have to FIGHT! After a battle montage, 2 rings were stolen by the evil side, while the other 3 are with Spencer and Sherbert. They can’t give up now! Spencer and Sherbert then run towards Skylark and Evil Me. They are panting, but then they found the 3 rings sparking. They found out that a wish can be granted by just those 3 rings. They wish that they had enough power to steal back the rings. Their wish has been granted, and then they steal them back. Running away, they found their next location... on the MOON?! They teleport there. =Episode 7: The NonGravity Experience= When they teleport to the moon, they found crater holes. According to the GPS, there shall be one crater that’ll have the next ring. They follow the trail. Soon enough, they found it! But going inside it, they fell into a TRAP! Ailens went in and tried fighting them. Soon enough, after a brutal battle, they found the ring. But the biggest ailen ever was blocking the way! Soon enough, after ANOTHER brutal battle, they defeat the monster, grab the ring, and tried seeing where the final ring may be located. But the GPS CRASHED! It turns out that the whereabouts of the final ring is securely hidden based on finding it’s location. They then teleport back to Spencer’s house, thinking to find an idea to find it another way. =Episode 8: The Message= After teleporting back, the duo find experimental ways to find the 7th ring. But no matter what happens, his inventions fail. Sherbert was about to give up, and goes stacking the rings together to find ways to get crazily angry. But then, when stacked, the rings stick and light up! The rings form a circle, and the hologram version of the original inventor appears on the circle. He tells them important info anout the 7th ring, and says deep beneath an icy forest, full of mysteries is where it’ll lie. They guess Anctartica. Then they grab the rings and teleport there. The evil duo was behind their window watching. They then teleport to Antartica, finding that evil is afoot for both good after all. =Episode 9: The Icy Field= Teleporting to Antartica, cold weather goes through their way. After several hours of looking, they almost give up. Until an polar bear starts to attack them. They run away and then they start falling! They fell to an mystical icy room. The 7th ring is there, along with a circular arch. After grabbing the ring, the rings fly to the ring spots on the wall. They light up, and a portal appears! They go inside. They realize they’re in Thunderland! The original inventor shows up, and congratulated them for saving him. All they need to do is go back inside the portal, destroy the rings and Thunderland shall be no more. But then while they are walking to the portal, the evil duo appear and punch the three. They reveal that they’ve been following them the whole time. A fights gonna begin. To be continued. =Episode 10: One Last Chance= Last time on The Inventors Ring montage. Cuts to what happens next. They start fighting. Brutally almost lost, but the original inventor saw hope and helped! He used his original thunder powers, and destroyed Skylark forever. Evil Me was scared to death, and ran out of the portal and teleported to jail. He is relieved to be in jail himself. Then, they congratulated themselfs. The rings were destroyed and everything was back to normal. Then the original inventor went back to his homeland and invented less dangerous stuff. Back at Spencer’s house, they were too releaved that everything is back to normal. The series ends with a huge party, with the townspeople celebrating the inventor coming back, and 4H closing forever and freeing the prisoners.